pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:N/any HA Tainter
Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:27, 14 June 2007 (EDT) OLD SKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 02:35, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :And still it works damn fine. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 21:57, 29 September 2007 (CEST) Discussion Just a note, what's the point of Rotting flesh when tainted spreads disease, seems like an over extension since it has a rather long cast time just for a bit more disease? I think something like a Glyph of Lesser (to help maintain energy - it's never a bad thing), Vile miasma even or another ward (elements), anything even consume corpse or soul feast would I think be more helpful than a 3 second cast for more disease. Myzzy :it'll spread disease even if they have no melee frontline, like when fighting a rangerspike Dirk150 00:17, 3 November 2007 (CET) Nub Question Why doesn't this work in GvG? Seems like it would.... 75.176.60.177 16:34, 12 December 2007 (CET) tried this (2 skills changed though) and worked pretty good in GvG :) --86.161.118.192 22:20, 19 April 2008 (EDT) It doesnt work in GvG very well, because you are actively running around, also you dont tend to pressure too mmuch Attributes Does Earth realy need to be 12? i would rather use 11 its only 1 second less for each ward, i would choose 11+1+1 Death Magic 8+1 Soul Reaping and 11 Eath Magic, then the Emanegment is way more efficient via more Sould Reaping. The sup rune bugs me. 10 + 1 + 1 Death, 12 Earth, 8 + 1 SR Imo. --Hikari 01:39, 28 December 2007 (EST) Just Thinking... Shouldn't Tainted Flesh be listed as a counter as well, i mean, that would shut down all the degen of the build.Konradishes 19:24, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Changed well of suffering to optional Most taints don't bother with well of sufferin; it doesn't add that much extra pressure and it means fewer profanes. I made it an optional between GoLE and Deathly swarm, but even there i'm tempted to put GoLE on the main bar. It's basically standard, a 25e skill and two 15e skills are simply too much energy for SR to handle. In some cases people will toss deathly swarm in if it's a spike build, but honestly that's a lot rarer than GoLE, and if that's the case he taint will probably drop rez sig and take GoLE and deathly--Golden19pxStar 15:43, 26 November 2008 (EST) Energy I don't think a tainter has enough energy to maintain tainted flesh, use rotting flesh, well of the profane and hold a pot. Maybe add signet of lost souls as a variant? Drahgal Meir 22:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Variants... --Frosty Mc Admin 22:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeahhh... I should check that next time. My bad. Drahgal Meir 22:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::As more and more hexgays run taint it's been my observation that a N/Rt support taint isn't the easiest shit to play, it's a gimped tainter and a gimped support. This is not a taint bar ffs. I would also add this as a variant because it owns other hexways /w taint and is still quite useful against other builds (mirror channeling, etc.). - Zero.Six 18:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC)